


The Only Thing He's Ever Loved

by NerdsLikeUs



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s02e09 And the Happily Ever Afters, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLikeUs/pseuds/NerdsLikeUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob's thoughts during the moments of his "happily ever after" offer. Tag for "And the Happily Ever Afters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing He's Ever Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something that popped into my head when I watched this bit; all the others seemed to have a bit of a process of changing their minds, whereas Jake kind of jumped suddenly. Anyway, as always comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated :)

“That’s the only thing I’ve ever loved,” he says, but suddenly that doesn’t feel so true.  
Images flash through his mind. He can’t think, his mind and his memories are blurred, but these, these are clear.  
_Baird standing next to him, posed ready to fight, that familiar look of determination and strength and humour in her eyes._  
_Jones, grinning his wicked grin and tossing his head, Aussie-ly saying “C’mon mate!” and opening up a door._  
_Cassandra, light in her hair and laughter in her step, smiling her true smile._  
He has so many memories and yet none at all, two lives split and confusing and painful. But these, these are clear, from both lives and every life he has or would ever want to have.  
“The only thing I've ever loved,” he says again, and shakes his head and smiles. “No.”  
The woman backs away down the alley, her edges blurring like everything else.  
Almost everything else.  
“I have people here that need me.”


End file.
